Breakfast Menu
by Knight Yuuki
Summary: Needless to say, they spent quite awhile at the supermarket and barely have enough time to make breakfast before Yuuri and the others come. [Seungchuchu]


:::::

Breakfast Menu

:::::

It was a simple morning, just like any other day yet it was also different all the same. Warm breeze of wind gently caressing the soft black hair of the owner that was still peacefully asleep, comfortably surrounded by lots of soft cushions and pillows as he warped himself in the warm comforter.

It was when the rays of sunlight sneaked passed the curtains and made itself known on his face did he started to stirred awake.

 _"I want a hug~!"_

 _"..." The figure just stared at the person in front of him and then sighed, though it was subtle but one could tell that it was a fond one._

 _"You are spoiled, did you know that?" The figure asked again, the end of his lips tucked upward, forming a small, noticeable smile. The person who was being asked laughed happily as he warped his arms around his lover._

 _"Only towards you~"_

A pair of dark grey eyes - one where it reminded the gazer of the darkening cloud before the rain - cracked open. The owner of the alluring orbs blinked a few times before he lazily sat up. Still half asleep, the man rested his head on the head bed, blinking a few times while his hands wandering through the mass of pillows and comforter in search for his phone.

Upon finding the phone, he turned it on to look at the time. _'Ah, there was messages?'_

He unlocked the screen to look at the messages and noted that it was from his friends and a few notifications from his other apps.

The messages comes from three different senders and while he like them, he isn't ready for the chaos they might bring, he had thought to just ignore the messages in favor to have this morning tranquility last as long as possible but thought otherwise and opened it.

From: Yuuri

Mar 19, 20xx, 11:23 PM

Phichit! Sorry to bother you this late at night but Viktor had thought that it was the best idea to have breakfast at your apartment tomorrow morning! I tried to stop him but he won't budge on his idea! So, umm, I messaged you to prepare you of our arrival tomorrow. We may be there at 9:30 at most.

Again, sorry!

Phichit, the owner of the grey colored orbs stared at his phone. It was still early for him to comprehend the message that he had just read from his best friend. He then decided to read the other one.

From: Yuri

Mar 19, 20xx, 11:40 PM

I hope you already know that we are gonna go to your place for breakfast tomorrow. Make sure you have chocolate milk!

...

Phichit could not help but squinted at his phone for quite a while. He opened his mouth but nothing came out at what the message was telling him.

 _best idea to have breakfast at your apartment tomorrow morning!_

 _our arrival tomorrow_

 _be there at 9:30am_

 _Make sure you have chocolate milk!_

...

...

What?

 _What?_

As it finally sink in, the tanned skin man immediately sprung out of his comfortable bed as he remembered the time.

 _'Yuuuuuurriiiii! You should call me about things like this! Not messaged me!'_ His eye twitched at the thought of the Japanese figure skater. Phichit had thought of thousands of his best friend humiliating photos that was securely saved in his laptop to be uploaded in his various accounts for revenge.

' _Ohoho, just you wait Yuuri!'_

Somehow, Phichit was glad that he only managed to throw away his black jacket and his t-shirt and not his jeans before he crashed his bed last night because that surely save him time. Phichit hastily grabbed a random t-shirt that was on the sofa with his wallet and house key before he locked the door, quickly running his way to the nearest supermarket.

Phichit is grateful that Seung Gil had thought of everything before they buy a house. Not just the house is big and affordable but it was also near a grocery store and not too far from the city but not too close to be polluted by the trafic.

 _'Uhh, what should I make for breakfast?'_ the man wondered. He wandered aimlessly down the aisle as he looked around, wishing for ideas to come into his mind to have a menu for breakfast.

 _'Pancakes? Cereal? But that is western breakfast... Since they are here in Korea, maybe I should enlighten them with Korean theme breakf— !'_ the man was forced to cut his thought when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Umpft!"

Phichit lost his balance at the impact and almost fall on the floor if not for a strong hand to be warped around his waist and the another on his shoulder. His eyes immediately locked into his savior's face and the man gasped softly.

A pair of dark eyes stared into his own dark grey eyes and really, Phichit can't help but left his mouth agape. He knows that enchanting onyx orbs. He knows that silky black hair and pale skin. The rightness when the arms warped his body. Oh, he knows it very well.

So please don't blame the twenty three years old man to blush like a high school girl upon seeing his savior.

 _'WHAT IS THIS CLICHE KDRAMA SCENE WE ARE HAVING?!'_ Phichit shouted inside of his head while an imaginary chibi version of himself running inside of his head in circle in panic. In reality though, he was tongue tied and blushing.

And frozen in place.

"THIS IS A CLICHÉ KDRAMA SCENE!" Phichit can't help but hissed at his savior.

His savior let out a soft laugh and Phichit can't help himself but smile ruefully.

"But lovely, if this is a cliche kdrama scene, I will have to pull our body closer so we can stare at each other face and then fall in love. Either that or the main characters bumped into each other, falling and then they share an accidental kiss." His savior tone makes Phichit thought that if he so asked, the person would release his grips, makes Phichit fell then 'accidentally' kissed him.

Phichit tilted his head and ask his savior as seriously as he can while keeping the blush down, "Or maaayyybe you can make me stand on my own two feet's now? Bending in this position even with your arms on my waist and shoulder as support is still hard and tiring,"

When Phichit saw the little smirk that bloomed on his savior mouth, he just know that he would be extremely embarrassed as to what will come after that.

The holds on him tightens and they inched close. His savior leaned closer to him and Phichit could only sigh in fondness because he was too accustoms with it and that he had learned nothing will stop his savior from what he wants so he just move along, closing their gape and lean more into the touch.

Soft lips met his and Phichit can't help but smile a little. It was a simple kiss, a peck on the lips but that was enough to feel the love in it.

Gentle and full of warmth

As they part, Phichit smile amusedly at his savior. Or to be more accurate, his lover, Seung Gil Lee.

"There, your kdrama cliche kiss~" He said teasingly at Seung Gil and his lover could only shakes his head in fondness. Though that act stop when Seung Gil finally get a full view of Phichit from head to toes and he can't help the smug looks that appear on his face.

"Interesting~"

Blinking in confusion, Phichit turned a questioning gaze at the Korean.

"Nothing. So what are you doing in the grocery store this early morning? You're usually lazing around the house at this time or even still asleep," Seung Gil immediately changed the subject and Phichit let him be in favor of remembering his original purposes on why he was in the supermarket.

"AH! That's because Yuuri send me a message saying that they are coming over to our house to have a breakfast together. I came here to buys the ingredients but I still don't know what to cook for breakfast but then I thought that maybe I would make them Korean themed breakfast before bumping into you," Phichit explained as Seung Gil and he started to walk together, looking around.

"How about you? Done with the new dance choreography?" Phichit questioned.

Seung-Gil let out a smirk at that question. He nodded in acknowledgment. Not many knows that he occasionally choreograph dance for various people. From students to idols. Well, not many knows that he can dance either.

He had been camping in his studio for the past two days, finishing the choreograph, hence the reason he isn't there in their apartment, beside Phichit, in their bed-

Lee Seung-Gil is tired and his only thought for today is to lazy around with Phichit but with their unexpected guests, he had to put aside his plan.

He is hungry too. Maybe he should cook for today.

' _Hmm, I haven't cook in awhile too.'_

Seung Gil hummed at the idea.

"-I can't wait to see the new choreograph! Which kpop group is it again? VIXX? Seventeen? Monta X?-"

"Should I cook then?" the silent man asked his shorter, cuter other half, effectively cutting Phichit's rambling.

That made Phichit turned around in second, his eyes sparkling at the idea of Seung Gil cooking. Don't blame him, Seung Gil cooking is a rare sight and when he does, it's always for a special occasion. Phichit is always the one that do the cooking while Seung would be the one that clean the house.

"You would?" the excited Thai skater asked.

Seung Gil nodded in acknowledgement as he put his arm around Phichit's waist, appreciating the heat the Thai skater provided.

Seung-Gil isn't a person that like to cook but that doesn't mean that he can't cook. Oh, he can cook alright. Especially if it involve the korean cuisine.

"Then, is there any dishes you want to make for them?" Seung-Gil asked, they are still walking aimlessly around the supermarket since he didn't know if Phichit had decided on a breakfast menu or not. Until he know what Phichit want him to make, the ingredients will be a mystery.

As Phichit hummed in thought, he wonder what breakfast will be good for his incoming guest. _'Hmm.. Something light but full? Or is it something fancy? Yuuri isn't on a diet yet right?'_

Seeing the undecided face of his lover, Seung-Gil decided to make a suggestion. His hand moved from Phichit's waist to his hair, ruffling it softly. Phichit blinked from his thought and turned his face to look at Seung-Gil, not at all bothered with his slightly messy hair. Beside, Seung-Gil fingers feels good on his scalp.

"How about we make a simple, traditional breakfast?" Seung-Gil suggested. Phichit blinked a few times before beaming at him and nodding.

"That sounds great!" Seung-Gil can't help but smiled back at the ever infectious smile. His hand automatically brushed against Phichit's bangs and he bend down a bit to give a kiss on his lover's forehead. Phichit smile turned wider at that.

They stopped for a bit to list down all the ingredients needed for the breakfast.

"We still have rice right?"

"Un, we do. How about we make bean sprout rice?"

"Hnn..It goes well with the spicy seafood salad too."

"I can grill the ribs and make the radish strip kimchi. Oh and Yuri wants chocolate milk."

"Chocolate milk?"

"Hush, he is still a growing kid."

"He and that Minami kid."

"Chocolate milk didn't go well with this breakfast. We will go with green tea, Phichit."

"Just buy the chocolate milk. We can give him before he leave."

"Do you want cold cucumber soup or tofu soup?"

"Hmm, I haven't eat tofu soup in awhile."

"Tofu soup it is. By the way, you look good in my t-shirt, love."

"Thank yo- Wait WHAT?!"

Needless to say, they spent quite awhile at the supermarket and barely have enough time to make breakfast before Yuuri and the others come.

:::::

[End]

:::::

 _At first, I was thinking of making an angst Seungchuchu story (if you squint reeeaaallly hard on the opening, there are a sad vibe in there) but I changed it._

 _Also, I'm sorry if there are grammatical error, English is not my first language._

 _Though I don't think this is humorous or cute (it feels awkward because I'm used to write hurt/comfort) I'm proud of this. I hope that you guys enjoyed this._

 _Thank you for reading! Please review~!_

-SKY-


End file.
